Crain
Crain (クレイン Kurein)is widely considered the main antagonist of Pandemonium: Wizard Village, and is prominently featured from Chapters 10 to 12. Despite being of short stature, Crain commands a brigade of Arkhamheim refugees who seek to eliminate the cause of the "Straight Thunders"; The Sky Golems. Crain appears to act as a sort of rival character to Zipher, whom he berates constantly and acts aggressive towards. In Pandemonium, he leads his brigade to the "Wizard Village" and lays siege upon the entire town. He is especially stubborn and as deluded as to how Zipher used to act when it comes to being convinced that there is no magic within the village, and it takes Zipher opening the 'box' which contains Anna's lifeless body for him to realize that. In Flower Knight Dakini, it would appear that Crain has taken to art, and a book containing his illustrations appears in Chapter 6 when Dakini specifically points it out to Eiden after being dazzled by the meadow of flowers and mountains on the front cover. Within the art book contains several illustrations, including a viewpoint of a few houses (One in particular being that of Anna O'Hara's home), an old man sitting on a bench with a child prancing about, Zipher accompanied by Anna standing in tall grass together in a field, fireworks, an image of a burning/melting man impaled by two rods, and a massive gripping hand on a destroyed town. The latter of which cause Eiden to have a panic attack and fall backwards onto the ground. At the beginning and end of Chapter 9, Crain appears (along with members of his brigade) as witness to the devastation of several Garuda-class Sky Golems which Dakini had destroyed after having leapt through a portal into a different town altogether. Appearance Much like Zipher, Crain sports a hat, scarf, and coat of his very own, having a preference for wearing his coat on his shoulders with his arms and hands free. His overall aesthetic is shared among those in his brigade, although it would appear that only the most prominent members wear hats. Prior to Cosith attempting to kill him, Crain wears a metallic gas mask in all previous appearances, which protects him from the miasma surrounding the Land of the Variants. A stitch-patterned scar lines the back of his right ear, along with several deep scars shown prominently on the right side of his face. Relationships It is currently unknown just who Crain associated with in his past prior to Arkhamheim's destruction, although Zipher and Anna appear to be featured quite prominently when he regards his former life. This same statement can also be said about his family and other friends. However, given that Crain commands an entire brigade, one could suggest that he's widely respected among his men, although after the incident at the Variant Village, it is possible that many of his underlings lost morale in their goal and went their separate ways, perhaps making an attempt to continue on with their life prior to their beloved town's destruction. Combat Ability Trivia * In the French translation of Pandemonium: Wizard Village, during Chapter 12 when Zipher is about to open Anna's 'box', Crain exclaims something along the lines of "Our hopes for seeing Anna again will go up in smoke!", implying that Zipher wasn't the only one wishing for Anna's revival. Category:Pandemonium: Wizard Village Category:Flower Knight Dakini